Adiós
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Todo estaba contra reloj, había tenido que tomar aquella decisión, debía despedirse de Yue y Kero, si quería salvar a su hijo.. *Atencion: puede haber algun spoiler leve de Tsubasa Chronicles* adiós Yue-san, Kero-chan..adiós mis queridas cartas...


**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribiré un fan-fic (en este caso one-shot), de Card captor Sakura, espero que os guste mi idea, y no salga hecha un desastre**

**Título: Adiós**

**Pairing: None**

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, este anime de mi infancia tan sólo es de mis adoradas Clamp, sólo utilizo mi idea con estos personajes tan adorables.**

**Nota: Atención esta historia puede tener spoiler de Tsubasa Chronicles**

No podían creer que otra vez fueran a vivir ese doloroso momento, en el pasado su anterior amo les había avisado con apenas pocas horas de que desaparecería, les abandonaría y quedarían en manos de otro dueño. Era doloroso recibir esas palabras de despedida de una persona tan importante para aquel animal que representaba al Sol, y aquel joven de alas que representaba la luna. Ahora estaban viviendo de nuevo aquella situación. Su pequeña Sakura ya se había convertido en una mujer casada, con un hijo hermoso al que adoraba, debía cederle el poder a otra persona para que siguiera sus pasos.

**- No puedo creer que tu también estés diciendo esto – **rugió el peliblanco tremendamente afligido, sin duda pensaba que se quería deshacer de ellos y no sabía como, ¿Clow había hecho bien dejándoles a manos de esa niña?, no estaba seguro, pero se estaba comportando como su primer amo.

**- Yue-san… por favor no me mires así, no pretendo abandonaros –** Aquella mujer aún representaba aquellas facciones aniñadas con las que la habían visto crecer, ahora era una mujer preciosa, su pelo no lo había dejado crecer, seguía teniendo la misma forma de siempre, y su ropa había cambiado de los vestidos que Tomoyo le hacía usar a unos kimonos tradicionales de la familia Li. Es cierto ya no conservaba su apellido "Kinomoto", ahora era conocida por "Sakura Li". Aquella mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos, intentó acariciar el rostro del joven pero este se apartó haciéndole sentir más culpable – **Tuve un sueño, en el que debía renunciar a mis poderes dándoselos a mi sucesora, si quiero que mi hijo Shaoran siga vivo…, compréndeme**

**- Vamos Yue, no la trates tan fríamente, ella tiene razón, debe proteger a su familia, no dejaremos de tenerle cariño por esto, y nuestra nueva ama, nos querrá como ella - ** comentó Keroberos con una sonrisa en sus labios

**- ¿Por qué te pones de su lado?, ¿¡Es que te da igual que nos deje!** – El chico apretó los puños dolido ante la respuesta del otro guardián.

**- No me da igual, hemos pasado por mucho juntos por lo que… aunque esos recuerdos desaparezcan se que volveremos a ver a nuestra ama…**

**- Kero-chan…** - La chica comenzó a sollozar, se tapó con sus manos la cara, no quería abandonarles, pero era la única opción que tenía, si quería cumplir el deseo de su hijo debía renunciar a sus poderes, era el pago que debía pagarle a aquella bruja de las dimensiones.

**- Esto es ridículo estoy rodeado de gente que no tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos…**

**- ¡ Basta! –** rugió aquel león, mirándole con ira, cada palabra que el guardián de la luna pronunciaba hacía más daño a su "pequeña" ama, no podía permitirlo aún era su ama, la adoraba, había compartido grandes momentos junto a ella, no podía dejar que la insultara de aquella manera.

**- Estoy harto de tus bufonerías, Keroberos –** Estaba dispuesto a atacarle con su mano derecha para propinarle un puñetazo, él pareció intuirlo y se puso en posición de defensa, le lanzaría una bola de fuego si fuera necesario. El dolor cegaba sus corazones de aquella manera que sólo buscaban lucha entre ellos.

**- Llave que ocultas el poder de mi estrella, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder…, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado.. Release!..** – Sakura hizo aparecer entre sus manos aquel bastón con el que había compartido tantas experiencias, esta sería la útima vez que lo utilizaría para poder ayudar a las personas que le importaban, ambos guardianes pararon su batalla para mirarla de forma incrédula, ¿Qué pretendía hacer?. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo lanzándola al aire – **Por favor llévanos a aquel pasado en el que hemos vivido tantas aventuras, Return!**

La carta siguiendo sus órdenes les hizo ver todo lo que habían vivido, el primer encuentro de la castaña con el primer guardián, la búsqueda de cartas, el juicio final en el que conoció a Yue, los sucesos extraños acompañados con la reencarnación de Clow Reed, todos aquellos momentos felices, amargos y divertidos, que no pretendía dejar que ellos olvidaran nunca, estaba muy orgullosa de ellos dos y nunca cambiaría su vida por otra normal. Cuando la carta terminó su trabajo, Sakura abrazó a sus dos guardianes con mucho cariño.

**- Cuando pague el precio por dejaros marchar, prometo que volveré a por vosotros, no os librareis de mí – **sonrió con todas sus fuerzas.

**- Sakura… **- susurraron ellos con nostalgia, había sido capaces de vivir todo aquello gracias a ella, para que no olvidaran cada detalle de sus aventuras, no podían odiarla, es más sólo esperaban que aquello terminara cuanto antes, para volver a aquellos días tan divertidos. Con un suave lametón de Kero en su mejilla, y un suave beso del triste Yue en su frente, ambos se introdujeron en el báculo como aquella vez que tuvieron que luchar contra Eriol.

**- Amigos… prometo que nos volveremos a ver, en cuanto todo termine, volveré a por vosotros…**

La puerta de aquella tienda se abrió ante ella, dejando deslizar de sus brazos, el poder que tanto sudor y lágrimas la había hecho fuerte como persona, el maravilloso poder de su estrella…

**- ¿Estás segura de esto? **– comentó Yuko mirándola con seriedad.

**- Es mi decisión, se que con ello, Shaoran volverá a casa – **sonrió entre lágrimas abrazándose así misma. Era el momento de decir adiós a todo, nunca pensó que fuera de esa manera tan dolorosa, se sentía egoísta por cambiarlos por la vida de su hijo, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

**- Si así lo deseas, el pago será saldado.**

La puerta de aquel mágico lugar desapareció, haciéndole caer de rodillas con gran culpabilidad, ya había tomado una decisión. La imagen de sus guardianes y de sus maravillosas cartas pasaba por su mente, de forma fugaz y lenta que le hacía palpitar su corazón con rapidez.

**- ¡Sakura!** – gritó su esposo al verla tirada de esa manera en el suelo, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse – **Te dije que no lo hicieras podríamos haber dado cualquier otra cosa…**

**- Ya está hecho Shaoran…, ha sido mi decisión, yo les he abandonado –** dijo entre lágrimas ocultando su rostro en su pecho –** pero sé..que los volveré a ver, esa chica que se parecía tanto a mí me lo dijo, "**_**Te devolveré lo que es tan preciado para ti"**_

**- Sólo nos queda seguir esperando a que nuestro deseo se haya cumplido…- **acarició la cabeza de su esposa mirándole con preocupación, ya estaban las cartas sobre la mesa, todo estaba servido para el final, para ver denuevo a su hijo, y esperar el encuentro con sus guardianes y sus queridas cartas. El reloj de arena comenzaba a girar en contra reloj de aquel momento tan duro en el que había dicho adiós a sus seres queridos, por un esperado futuro mejor…

_**Adiós Kero-Chan…**_

_**Adiós Yue-chan…**_

_**Adiós mis queridas cartas…**_

**Fin: **


End file.
